Three Hound Moon
by Daggerella
Summary: This fluffy cloud of lovey Ambrollins illustrates what happened before Dean and Seth's day of tv/radio interviews that featured Dean wearing a 3 Wolf Moon shirt and Seth with sex hair. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and potentially life-threatening cuteness.


"Oh my God, are you _ever_ going to be ready? You're killin' me here," Dean whined impatiently, fidgeting with one of the zippers on his leather jacket as he lay on the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm fuckin' falling asleep, and if I pass out I guarantee you're _not_ gonna be able to wake me up." He pulled his winter hat down over his eyes, trying to block out the morning light filtering through the gauzy curtains. "Who gives a fuck what you look like, anyway?"

"Dude, you do realize we're doing tv interviews today as well as radio, right?" Seth asked, stepping out of the bathroom as he carefully lintbrushed his black dress shirt and jacket, looking at Dean with concerned amusement. "People are going to _see_ you."

Dean sat up suddenly, his hands flying up to rip the beanie off his head, his hair a rumpled mess under it. He looked himself in the mirror across from the bed and laughed, mussing his hair up further with his fingers. "Ha...can't believe I forgot about that. Shit. Oh well, I still look awesome. It's cool," he replied, flopping back down onto the fluffy bedding.

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you don't like it when I try to tell you what to wear, but...is that seriously the only thing you have to wear? Because you _can't_ wear that."

Dean looked at Seth and saw him gesturing toward the t-shirt he was wearing under the leather jacket. His eyes widened as his hands moved to his chest, covering it posessively. "What? Why not? What's wrong with my shirt?"

With another roll of his eyes, Seth turned and went back into the bathroom. "Come on. You know what. Don't make me say it."

Dean gasped in exaggerated surprise, then jumped up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame and eyeing Seth as he primped in the mirror. He licked his lips as he watched Seth smoothing his hair back into a ponytail, his muscular arms stretching the fabric of his suit jacket. "What? Is it not tight enough for ya?" Dean inquired, the corner of his mouth curling upward in a self-satisfied smirk. "Speaking of tight, those pants are entirely too loose on you. I mean, you can't even see exactly what your dick looks like in those things."

Shooting Dean a quick glare, Seth set the hairbrush down on the countertop and turned toward him, hands going to his belt. "Oh ha ha, fucking hilarious, because I like tight pants, right? Well...at least they don't look like I bought them at a goddamn truck stop," he retorted, pointing at Dean's shirt once again.

With a look of mock disbelief, Dean shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. He kept his gaze locked with Seth's as he slowly started to pull up on the bottom of the shirt, lifting it to expose a slice of toned abs and smooth skin. "Well then, maybe I'll take this off and just wear the leather instead. I _know_ you like that," he prodded, knowing exactly how to get Seth distracted.

Seth's mouth dropped open a little before he caught himself and reigned it back in. He couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from the tight contours of Dean's stomach, however. "Stop it. You know we don't have time," he pleaded, a tinge of longing in his voice.

Moving in closer, Dean playfully slapped Seth's hands away from his waist and grabbed him by the belt, pulling him in until they stood nose to nose. "Well, if _somebody_ didn't need an hour to make himself look all pretty for the cameras, we would have had plenty of time to take care of business, now wouldn't we?"

Sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, Seth ran a hand down Dean's cheek, pinching the dimple that appeared there when he smiled. "Aww, is somebody horny this morning?" he teased affectionately.

"You know damn well I am," Dean answered. "If you hadn't rolled over and gone to sleep the second we got back here last night, we wouldn't even be having this problem today," he said, slyly starting to unbuckle Seth's belt.

"Hey, cut that out," Seth said once he realized what Dean was up to. "I told you, we don't have time now. And besides, I didn't try to fuck you last night because I figured we both needed to get some decent sleep for once. So if you wanna be a baby about it, fine, but I was just looking out for your best interests, since you apparently don't know how to look out for them yourself."

He tried to pull back, but Dean held fast to the front of his pants, backing him up against the sink and pressing his hips against him. Seth could feel Dean's cock getting hard already, and he knew he only had a brief few moments before his own dick was going to show its interest.

Slipping both hands up under Dean's t-shirt, Seth ran his fingernails down over the chiseled abs that lay beneath them, causing Dean to hunch over and step back suddenly, giggling.

"Stahp! Aagh, you know I'm ticklish, asshole," he cried, arms crossing in front of himself defensively.

"Yeah, I do," Seth replied, advancing toward him, fingers still outstretched. "And I'm not afraid to use it to my advantage, either." He lunged playfully at Dean just as he dodged out of the way and fell back onto the bed, scrambling to move away from the dark-haired boy coming at him.

"_No, nononono_...stop, seriously. I thought we didn't have time for this," Dean pleaded through involuntary laughter as Seth pounced on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"Oh, _now_ we don't have time, huh?" Seth asked, grinning. "Well guess what? Since you pulled me away from my grooming routine, you freed up just enough time for me to do _this_," he said, both hands going to Dean's midsection and tickling him relentlessly.

Dean immediately erupted in peals of boyish laughter, rolling from side to side as he flailed his arms, trying to push Seth away but unable to do anything but giggle like a schoolgirl. "Fuck, STAHHP IT! Ahhh, goddamn it, you suck, you fucking jerk! Stop, please!" he cried, his face turning red with embarrassment as Seth kept tickling and he kept laughing helplessly. "Come on, you're gonna make me piss myself, for fuck's sake," he whined, grabbing at his own crotch through his jeans.

"Ohh no, uh-uh," Seth chastised, yanking Dean's hand away. "You keep your hands off that thing for now, or else," he said, eyes lingering on the tented bulge between Dean's legs.

Dean saw the look in Seth's eyes and knew he was trying to conceal his own arousal for fear of starting something they wouldn't have time to finish. Knowing how excitable Seth was, he couldn't resist teasing him back, figuring that at least he wouldn't have to be the only one leaving the hotel with a massive hard-on.

Reaching up, Dean grabbed Seth by his lapels and pulled him down, kissing him hungrily and quickly rolling them both over so that he was on top. He straddled Seth's pelvis and sat up, looking him in the eye and slowly pulling up on his t-shirt once more.

"So, you want me to take this off, huh?" Dean questioned, holding the bottom half of the shirt up so his entire torso was exposed. He flexed and Seth gasped, groaning in frustration at the muscular perfection in front of him.

"Unhh, come on, that's _so _not fair," Seth complained, now staring directly at Dean's crotch and grinding his own stiffening cock against the tight ass on top of him. "Now you're making _me _want it too, you bastard."

Dean smiled as he ran a finger down Seth's chest, chiding "Aww, is poor little Sethie getting all hot for me now? Well, if you had done that half an hour ago, I could be buried balls-deep in that slut ass of yours right now pounding the fuck out of you instead of us playing this little game of extended foreplay."

Seth moaned and his eyes rolled back as Dean spoke. "Oh God please...stop talking, jeez, I can't...we gotta go," he countered, squirming under Dean's weight.

"Ok then, we can go anytime you want," Dean remarked coolly. "I've been ready since 10 minutes after we got up, I've just been waiting on _your_ slow ass. But I thought you wanted me to take this shirt off before we leave. Here, lemme just..." he continued as he began to pull the shirt up over his head.

"NO!" Seth shouted a bit too loudly, afraid that if Dean got his shirt all the way off, things were definitely going to happen that they didn't have time for. "Okay, never mind what I said, just leave it on, alright? It's fine. You look fine. Let's just go."

Dean stopped before taking the shirt off completely, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked down at Seth's apprehensive face. He let out a big sigh, then said, "_Fine_," pulling it back down. "But would you mind at least explaining to me why to shirt is so inappropriate? I mean, you and Roman got me this for Christmas, for God's sake."

Seth rolled his eyes once more, shaking his head. "Yeah, as a _joke_. But unfortunately, you apparently have no sense of irony whatsoever."

Dean raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Dude, layman's terms, please. You know how I feel about using big words when they're not needed."

"Well...shit. You know, this would be a lot easier to explain if you actually went on the internet once in a while. It's a shirt that got famous because of all these Amazon reviews. It's supposed to be ironic because it's actually a really lame design...you know?" Seth said, looking at Dean hopefully.

Dean responded by making a weird face, obviously not getting the joke. "So, you guys got me a shirt that you _knew_ was lame...on purpose? Why would you do that? How is that supposed to be funny?" He climbed off of Seth, turning around and picking his jacket up off the floor dejectedly.

"Ugh, fuck," Seth replied as he sat up, suddenly feeling like an asshole. "Look, it was a joke that obviously didn't land. We got it for you thinking you wouldn't actually wear it, or at least if you did, it would be with the understanding that you were in on the joke. But we hadn't taken into account the fact that you will wear pretty much anything as long as it doesn't smell too terrible."

Dean pulled the shirt up to his nose and sniffed it curiously. "Nope, this sucker's brand new. First time I've worn it, actually. I figured, y'know, you, me and Roman, we're like, the Hounds of Justice, and this thing has 3 wolves on it, and they're _kinda_ like hounds, so...yeah. That's pretty fuckin' cool, I think. Somebody out there in tv land will look at this and be like, '_Nice shirt, Ambrose_', and I'll be like, 'You fuckin' _know_ it'." He smiled broadly for a moment, until he looked at Seth and saw him gazing back with an overwhelmed expression on his face. "What? Fuck you," he said, wiping his smile into a scowl.

Seth stood up and practically leapt into Dean's arms, kissing him passionately once their mouths met, his arms wrapped tightly around Dean's neck. Dean moaned in response, grabbing Seth by the beard and aggressively kissing back, bending him backwards with an arm around his small waist. When he straightened back up, Seth pulled back, gasping for breath.

"You're fucking amazing. Don't ever stop being you, ok?" Seth said, his eyes shiny with tears.

"Yeah, ok man," Dean replied as he backed away, weirded out by the sudden feels. "It's just a fuckin' shirt," he said, pulling his jacket on. "So are you ready to go now, or what?"

Seth wiped his eyes, his dark eyelashes glittering in the filtered light. "Yeah, I'm ready. How's my hair look? Is it fucked up now?" he asked, patting it down along what he assumed should be the part, but ending up smearing some of the blonde in with the dark brunette, making him look sexily disheveled.

"Nah, it looks good. You're fucking cute as hell, like usual." He smiled earnestly and winked.

"Just so you know, I'm _sooo_ gonna jump you the second we get back here tonight," Seth teased, sticking his tongue out and rolling it lewdly in his mouth as he stared his man down.

"That's good, because I'm _sooo_ gonna fuck you inside out when we get back here," Dean teased back, adding, "But until then, if I end up acting like a horny doofus on national tv, I'm blaming you, just so's you know."

Seth grinned, nodding bashfully. "Ok, I think I can live with that."


End file.
